counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
UMP-45
|price = $1700 $1200 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 571 RPM (stated 600 RPM) 666 RPM |weightloaded = 2.27 kg |projectileweight = 15.2 g |muzzlevelocity = 1005 |muzzleenergy = 625 J |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 25 / 100 |Movement_speed = 250 230 |altername = KM UMP45 K&M UMP45 |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 20 / 26 (76%) |Accuraterange = 11 m |Armorpenetration = 65% |Penetrationpower = 100 | Rangemodifier = 0.82 0.75 |Hotkey = B-3-3 |Entity = weapon_ump45 |Magazine_cost = $25 |name = UMP-45 |Water=Yes }} The UMP-45, or KM UMP45, as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike series''. Overview The UMP-45 is a powerful submachine gun available to both teams. Relatively uncommon among players in the older games, its buffs made it more popular in Global Offensive. In earlier games, the weapon costs $1700, while it has been lowered to $1200 in Global Offensive. Being an SMG, the UMP-45 is relatively lightweight, but slightly heavier than other SMGs in Global Offensive, tied with P90. It had low armor penetration penetration power before Global Offensive, but a relatively high armor penetration in Global Offensive. Together it is a popular weapon in Global Offensive, having cheapness while also sporting high damage and also high armor penetration (the highest of all SMGs in CS:GO). The result is the second highest DPS against armored opponents among the SMGs, only beaten by the P90, and it is a strong choice in eco rounds. Notably the UMP-45 is significantly cheaper than the P90; for CT side, the UMP-45 is the cheapest SMG, and it is also the second cheapest T SMG option. As with most other SMGs in CS:GO, the UMP-45 awards twice the money for a kill compared to most weapons ($600 in Competitive Mode, $300 in Casual Mode). Despite its high damage potential, it has the lowest rate of fire out of all SMGs, and remains so even after a fire rate buff in Global Offensive. This however gives it a very controllable recoil, and it also has a very good first shot and moving accuracy. The weapon's magazine capacity is relatively low, and its reload time is relatively long. The weapon also has restricted its ability at range due to a relatively high damage dropoff in Global Offensive at 25% reduction every 500 hammer units, the highest decrease out of all SMGs. Prior to Global Offensive, if equipped at the same time with the K&M .45 Tactical, the two will share an ammo pool of 100 rounds as they share the same cartridge. Bots, including SMG specialists, never purchase this weapon on higher difficulties. This is because on their weapon prefer list, the UMP-45 code is not present on their profiles. Due to this, bots armed with this weapon are usually only encountered on easy or normal difficulties. Despite this, bots on easy difficulty can effectively use this weapon compared to other weapons due to low recoil and good accuracy, especially in Source. Properties Tactics * Spray at full-auto when at close to medium range while strafing. The UMP's spray pattern climbs up and to the right after the first three shots, then further up and hard to the left after the about the sixth. ** Count out a fast "One, two, three" when firing; fire at the head starting at "one," pull down and left at "two," putting the crosshair on the target's bicep, and at "three" pull diagonally down across their torso to the waist and hold the crosshairs just to the right of their body. This should ensure at least one headshot and multiple body hits. ** In Source, spraying at an enemy at medium range is not recommended. ** Close-range spray is still useful and if a headshot is scored, the opponent will go down quickly. *** When in very close combat, circle-strafe the enemy to take advantage of the UMP-45's low movement penalty in earlier games. *** When alone and facing multiple enemies at close range, retreat quickly as the low rate of fire and the small magazine capacity of the UMP-45 make this gun less than ideal. *In 1.6 and Condition Zero after switching weapons or reloading, the first shot of the UMP has perfect accuracy even when running and jumping. ** In Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero, the UMP-45 performs better at range compared to other SMGs, but many other weapons with higher rate of fire can outgun the UMP-45 at close proximity. ** Remember to reload often as this weapon has a small magazine capacity and will take a while to reload. * Although useful at range when fired in controlled bursts, the UMP-45 is not effective against snipers. However, this tactic is much more useful in Global Offensive, as its base damage and effectiveness against armor is the highest among SMGs. * In older games, the UMP-45 is one of the few weapons whose recoil doesn't change even when its user is moving. This can help the user strafe and dodge bullets fired by the enemy. * Because it has a low price tag, a UMP-45 user can normally afford to buy extra equipment, such as grenades. This can offset any advantage the enemy has to some extent. * In Global Offensive, the fire rate and damage of the UMP-45 was increased but overall accuracy was reduced and spread was increased. ** Unlike many other weapons in Global Offensive, the UMP-45 has both a low price-tag and high kill reward, making it a very cost-effective weapon if used by the right hands. * In Global Offensive, the recoil pattern makes the tip of the gun move up at a very low pace, this means that it is significantly easier to score killing headshots on opponents. The low recoil and high damage of this under-rated SMG allow it to be a decent weapon to skirmish with. ** If used properly, a UMP-45 user can effectively go toe to toe against most riflers users at short to medium ranges. The damage of the SMG is even higher than the FAMAS and the Galil AR on unarmored targets. *The first few bullets of the UMP-45 have very low recoil. This makes bursts of 5-6 bullets extremely lethal if the user is accurate. :*Reduced the UMP45 damage at range to bring the weapon more in line with the SMG category (rangemodifier reduced from .85 to .75). ; :*All SMGs now have ~20% more armor penetration. }} Appearances Counter-Strike= In the later removed Counter-Terrorist Training Center map, the player was required to purchase either the KM UMP45, K&M Sub-Machine Gun, Schmidt Machine Pistol, or ES C90 for the first live ammunition exercise. |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the following bots use the KM UMP45 as their main weapon: *Counter-Terrorists: **Quincy: Cost 1 **Floyd: Cost 1 (w/ ES Five-seven) *Terrorists: **Crackpot: Easy If they cannot afford the UMP45, they will purchase the K&M Sub-Machine Gun, and if they cannot afford that, the Schmidt Machine Pistol/MAC-10. Morris, Ben, Pete, and Roger may buy the UMP45 if they do not have enough money for their preferred weaponry. |-|Deleted Scenes= The KM UMP45 appears in the following missions: *Lost Cause: The player starts the level with the weapon. *DrugLab: On a crate after the player infiltrates the main compound through a tunnel. *Thin Ice: In the starting room, behind a door unlocked by using the blowtorch on it. *Hankagai: Behind a locked door in the first area, unlocked by shooting in the top, right-most fountain hole at the pond nearby a Buddha statue. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Bugs * When inspecting the weapon in Global Offensive, the stock will clip through the player's arm. Trivia * In most Counter-Strike games, the fire selector switch is either set at safe or the single shot, thus it should be impossible to fire at full-auto. *In Global Offensive, the selector switch on the left side is set to a position beyond full-auto, which is not possible in real life. The selector switch on the right side (visible when inspecting) is instead set to safe. * In Condition Zero, the UMP-45 has a muzzle brake. * The texture for the UMP model in Counter-Strike 1.6 has a magazine cutout to expose the cartridges contained within. However, the texture was static, meaning the magazine would still appear to be full after the player had fired the weapon. This is implemented to reduce memory. ** In Global Offensive, the transparent magazine texture returns but the weapon is tilted at an angle in which the player cannot see it clearly (unless reloading or inspecting the UMP-45). * Prior to Source, the UMP-45 was slightly larger in first person view. * In some Global Offensive key art, a Counter-Terrorist operative can be seen wielding an UMP-45 with an EOTech sight and a flashlight attached to it on the side. The sight or the Flashlight is not present in the game. * The achievement "UMP-45 expert" is the least gained weapon achievement out of all weapons in Counter-Strike: Source and excluding equipment, it is the third least achieved in Global Offensive (as of September 2015). * Icons for newer UMP-45 skins have the bottom of the magazine cropped out, while it is left in in earlier skins. External links *UMP45 at Wikipedia. *UMP45 at Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Non-exclusive weapons